Sneeps Belofte
by Nfiz
Summary: Voldemort is terug - zelfs Droebel heeft het eindelijk toegegeven - en de tovergemeenschap staat een duistere tijd te wachten. Sneep weigert dezelfde fouten te maken als vorige keer en brengt een bezoekje aan de begraafplaats in Goderics Eind...


**Sneeps Belofte**

**

* * *

**

I

De zon had haar hoogste punt bereikt en verwarmde het terrein van Zweinstein. De daken van het immense kasteel glommen in het felle licht, terwijl de leerlingen van de Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus dankbaar gebruik maakten van hun vrije zondag om van het mooie weer te genieten.

Boven het Zwerkbalveld waren een aantal studenten in een fanatiek doch vriendschappelijk potje Zwerkbal verwikkeld, aangemoedigd door hun vrienden en kennissen op de tribune, en ook langs het meer waren grote groepen studenten neergestreken. Sommigen hadden verkoeling gezocht in het water en werden tijdens het zwemmen nauwlettend gadegeslagen door de reuzeninktvis; anderen hadden met een boek hun toevlucht gezocht onder de schaduwrijke bomen die het meer omringden.

Het geluid van lachende en gillende tieners werd door het lichte zomerbriesje mee naar binnen gedragen, waar het tegen de dikke stenen kasteelmuren weerklonk.

In het kasteel zelf was het ongewoon rustig. Ook de kerker van Zwadderich was vrijwel verlaten, op een enkeling na. De Toverdrankmeester, Severus Sneep, beende geagiteerd door zijn kantoor in het ondergrondse gewelf. Op zijn bureau lag een exemplaar van de Ochtendprofeet, half verscholen onder een stapel perkamentrollen.

_HIJ DIE NIET GENOEMD MAG WORDEN TERUGGEKEERD __  
__Cornelis Droebel, de Minister van Toverkunst, bevestigde vrijdagavond in een korte verklaring dat Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden is teruggekeerd. "Tot mijn grote spijt moet ik bevestigen – "_

De rest van het artikel was niet zichtbaar, maar boven het stuk prijkte een grote foto van een zeer verontrust ogende minister. De afgebeelde Droebel keek schichtig om zich heen en stond hakkelend de pers te woord. Elke keer als een camera flitste, maakte hij een zenuwachtig sprongetje.

Sneep had het artikel die ochtend vluchtig doorgelezen en was nu diep in gedachten verzonken. _Wat een idioot_, dat was zijn eerste gedachte geweest bij het zien van de voorpaginafoto. Sneep had de minister nooit bijzonder gemogen, maar na diens gedrag van het afgelopen jaar had hij een regelrechte afschuw aan de kleine, dikke man gekregen. Door te ontkennen dat de Heer van het Duister was teruggekeerd, had Droebel de hele samenleving onnodig in gevaar gebracht en veel kostbare tijd verspild.

_Als hij nou maar meteen naar Albus had geluisterd_, dacht Sneep geërgerd, _dan was het gisteravond waarschijnlijk nooit zo ver gekomen. _

Gisteravond was Voldemort onverwacht in het Ministerie van Toverkunst verschenen, waar enkele leerlingen van Zweinstein zich op dat moment bevonden. _Potter en zijn vrienden, uiteraard_, dacht Sneep zuur. Toen Severus had ontdekt dat de leerlingen van het schoolterrein waren verdwenen, had hij onmiddellijk de Orde van de Feniks gealarmeerd. De leden die op dat moment in het hoofdkwartier aanwezig waren, waren direct naar het Ministerie vertrokken en ook Perkamentus was binnen korte tijd ter plaatse. Droebel was getuige geweest van het einde van de confrontatie tussen het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein en de Heer van het Duister, waarna hij de terugkeer van laatstgenoemde met geen mogelijkheid meer kon ontkennen.

Sneep zuchtte diep. _De gevolgen van deze ontwikkeling zullen ingrijpend zijn_, dacht hij mistroostig. _Nu zijn terugkeer algemeen bekend is, hoeft Voldemort zich niet langer te verschuilen. Hij kan nu openlijk volgelingen werven en zal ongeremd dood en verderf zaaien onder zijn tegenstanders. Angst en wantrouwen zullen onder de bevolking overheersen, net als de vorige keer. _Severus sloot zijn ogen. Hij besefte zich terdege dat hij, meer dan enig ander, op zijn hoede moest zijn. _Een enkele misstap kan fataal zijn... _

* * *

**II**

Sneep beklom de laatste paar treden van de trap die uit de kerkers leidde, toen hij luide stemmen hoorde. Hij keek op en zag Draco Malfidus - zoals gewoonlijk geflankeerd door Korzel en Kwast - en Harry Potter, schijnbaar verwikkeld in een hevige woordenwisseling. Malfidus' gezicht was rood aangelopen van woede en het zag ernaar uit dat situatie elk moment kon escaleren.

"Potter!" Met grote passen naderde hij de leerlingen. De zwartharige jongen keek op en zijn gezicht vertrok in een verachtelijke grimas bij het zien van zijn leraar Toverdranken. De intense haat en afkeer die Harry Potter voor Sneep voelde, was duidelijk in zijn diepe, groene ogen af te lezen. Severus zag het ook en deed zijn best om onaangedaan over te komen. Ondanks dat hij zijn gezicht, weliswaar met enige moeite, in plooi wist te houden, voelde hij een scherpe steek van berouw en verdriet.

"Wat moet dat, Potter?" vroeg Sneep kil. _Het is haast beangstigend hoe zeer zijn ogen op die van zijn moeder lijken_, peinsde Sneep, terwijl hij op een antwoord wachtte. _Lily... _De herinnering aan zijn eerste en enige liefde veroorzaakte een brok in zijn keel. Maar ze was dood. En het was allemaal zijn schuld. _Als Lily hier nu zou zijn, zou ze hoogstwaarschijnlijk op dezelfde manier naar me kijken_, dacht Severus wrang.

"Ik probeer te bedenken welke vloek ik tegen Malfidus zal gebruiken, meneer," zei Harry fel. Sneep snoof spottend. _Hij heeft dan wel de ogen van zijn moeder, maar hij is net zo arrogant als zijn vader._

_

* * *

_

**III**

Niemand bemerkte de donkerharige vreemdeling die vanuit het niets naast het kleine kerkgebouw in Goderics Eind verscheen en met enige aarzeling de aangrenzende begraafplaats betrad. Het was bijna vijf jaar geleden dat Severus Sneep hier voor het laatst was geweest, maar hij wist precies waar hij moest zijn.

Langzaam naderde hij het graf dat hij zocht, het graf dat zijn gedachten tijdens de vele, lange, duistere nachten beheerste. Onkruid en mos hadden het grootste gedeelte van het graf overwoekerd en de eens aanwezige bloemen verdrongen; ook de grafsteen had in de loop der jaren duidelijk het een en ander te verduren gehad. Ondanks dat de steen verweerd was, was het opschrift echter nog duidelijk leesbaar: LILY POTTER stond in grote letters op de grafsteen gegraveerd.

Bij de aanblik werd Sneep overvallen door een gevoel van machteloosheid. _Wat als het allemaal nutteloos is wat we doen? Wat als Lily haar leven voor niets heeft gegeven?_

Sneep pakte zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad en haalde diep adem, terwijl hij zich op zijn meest gelukkige herinneringen concentreerde: zomerdagen zoals deze, die hij samen met Lily had doorgebracht.

_"Expecto Patronum_," fluisterde hij zachtjes. Uit de punt van zijn toverstok verscheen een zilverachtige substantie, die binnen enkele seconden de vorm van een vrouwelijk hert aannam. De hinde drentelde speels om Sneep heen en keek de man met haar grote, vriendelijke ogen aan.

"Lily," zei Sneep met een gebroken stem. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen – hoe kon hij ooit verwoorden wat hij diep vanbinnen voelde? – dus hij sprak simpelweg de woorden uit die hij al die jaren tegen haar had willen zeggen. "Het spijt me."

Het magische dier schonk geen aandacht aan de man, maar Severus voelde zich op onverklaarbare wijze gerustgesteld. _Voldemort is terug, maar dit keer zal ik niet dezelfde fout maken_, dacht Sneep vastberaden. _Ik zal Lily's zoon beschermen, al kost het me mijn leven. Dat is het minste wat ik haar verschuldigd ben._

Na een paar minuten vervaagde de Patronus en de Toverdrankmeester bleef alleen achter. Terwijl Severus Sneep voor het eerst in veertien jaar zijn tranen de vrije loop liet, zakte de zon langzaam achter de kerktoren.


End file.
